


Bite

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: They knew their luck would run out eventually.Based off of this-is-an-error's Deltarune au.





	Bite

It had been a good idea from the start. They didn’t know how far the infection had spread, so they opted to hole up in Kris’ now boarded up house. Of course, they couldn’t stick around inside forever, so they both went out periodically to scour for food, staying well out of sight of any of their former neighbors and friends. 

They had gotten disturbingly unphased by the sight of their town being reduced to a silent area in a few weeks. Whatever this thing was had apparently caused a lot of trouble elsewhere in the world, judging by how most things of contacting someone from far away were no longer in operable condition. Apart from being traumatized by their mother being killed in front of them, Kris had adapted to this new world, usually being the first one to search an area or come up with a plan. They had even sharpened the screwdriver they found in a toolbox into a makeshift knife. 

Susie on the other hand, kept the crowbar from the school, finding it akin to the axe she once wielded in the Dark world. Now there was a thought. Couldn’t they have escaped into the Dark world back when this outbreak first happened? No, they both decided. It wasn’t worth risking their lives to go back into the school to try and find what they both consider what it was all along. A dream. At first, they counted the days that had gone by since their old lives vanished from them, marking an old calendar with an equally old marker day by day. They stopped after the first week, finding it too depressing to keep going past that. 

Kris knew it was stupid, heck they were the one to come up with it and had doubts about it even as they pitched the idea to Susie! They didn’t expect her to agree, but the grumbling in her stomach forced them to go along with the plan. They had to break into the diner, the one place that they haven’t gone too since this whole thing had begun, to look for food. They should have guessed this is where their luck would have run out.

It had been simple enough. They used an old ladder found in the flower shop to climb into one of the available windows in the back alley. Kris leapt in, checking to see if anyone, or anything had heard them. When it seemed clear, they walked to the front door and unlocked it, letting Susie inside. They both gave the diner a once over, checking every inch of the place for anything still edible. Kris turned their head when they heard Susie call them. They went over to see a freezer with the bolt still securely on it. 

“Bingo!” Susie undid the latch, opening the freezer to a whole smorgasboard of canned goods and frozen delights. She and Kris shared a smile as they began to pack as much as they could into a bag they brought along with them. They made a note of what was left when they exited the diner carefully. As they approached Kris’ house, something in the bushes alerted them they weren’t alone. Kris set their bags down, drawing his screwdriver knife in case the result wasn’t pleasant. They managed to get as far as stopping right in front of the bush when something leapt out at them, pinning them to the ground and gnawing at their face. Kris panicked, throwing up an arm to feebly block the teeth of their former friend. They heard Susie rush in, caving in the skull of the monster with a sickening crunch. As the monster slowly dissolved into dust, Kris took a look at the arm they had used to defend themselves. On their wrist, was a large bite mark. They looked up at Susie, who was looking back with sheer terror on her face. It was a face Kris never wanted to see.

“Shit…”


End file.
